1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to video encoding and decoding, and more particularly, to a scalable video encoding/decoding apparatus and method for generating or decoding a bitstream capable of providing various resolutions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A scalable video coding technique, which has been introduced to extend the resolution of the existing encoders, is designed to be not only serviced in even the existing video codecs placed on the market but also to improve image quality in new extended video codecs.
A moving picture capturing method may be categorized into a progressive scanning method and an interlaced scanning method. There is a need to improve the encoding efficiency and the quality of a reconstructed image at an upper layer by adaptively performing scalable video encoding to the moving picture capturing method.